The Werewolf Hunter
by time-twilight
Summary: Darien Shields is a werewolf, who is looking for his mate and is the Alpha of his pack, Serenity Starlight a 16-year-old student who is just starting college who just so happens to be a werewolf hunter and his mate.
1. Prologue

**Serenity at Age: 16 & Darien at Age: 23**

**Raye at Age: 20 & Jadeite at Age: 21**

**Lita at Age: 19 & Nephrite at Age: 22**

**Amy at Age: 19 & ****Zoisite at Age: 22**

**Mina at Age: 19 & Kunzite at Age: 21**

**Beryl at Age: 20**

**Molly at Age: 18**

**Prologue**

***Serena's POV***

Hello, my name is Serenity Starlight but to my friends I am known as Serena. I have just turn 16 a few months ago, I have also just finish school 2 years earlier than all the students in my year because I have been studying hard my whole life because of my adopted parents, yeah I'm adopted. My parents died when I was a baby I don't know how, no one knows, but anyway as well as studying I have been training and you might be wondering what am I training for well I will tell you I am a Werewolf Hunter.

You all must think I'm crazy, werewolves couldn't possibly exist... right? Well you would be wrong. My adopted father has hunter blood in him and they say that is why they adopted me because he could sense I had it as well. See this is what happened they were walking past the orphanage when he said he sense something powerful, he looked up and saw me playing in the gardens and that is why they adopted me.

Oh, yeah I also forgot to mention that I am the first female hunter can you believe it I am the first ever in history but anyway back to where I was. I am now on my way to college to study English Literature, IT, English Language and Maths. The college that I am going to is called, Sunrise College which is in New Jersey about 100 miles from where I live now, so I will have to move away from my adopted parents.

So here I am moving to New Jersey what can possible go wrong…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Third Person's POV***

A girl was on a train on her way to New Jersey, she was going to start college even if she is only 16. She weren't suppose to finish school till she was 18 but because she been studying hard since she was a child she finish school early.

_'I can't wait to start college it's going to be good'_ thought Serena.

Serena looked around the train and saw some kids playing, an old couple sleeping and a young couple holding hands, Serena smiled.

_'I should be getting off the train in 10 minutes'_ thought Serena.

Sure enough 10 minutes later, the train stopped and Serena got up out of her seat to walk towards the doors of the train. She walked off the train into the sunlight and smiled when the bright light shine in the sky.

_'I wonder if there are any werewolves in New Jersey'_ thought Serena.

* * *

Sitting in the shadows in a room sat a man, who is 23 years old he is tall and muscular with dark black hair and dark blue eyes he is also very handsome. He has women throwing themselves at his feet, and he has sex with every single one of them, but the only thing he didn't have was his mate, which he wanted very badly he will kill anyone to get her.

"Darien" called a man with chestnut hair and brown eyes.

The man sitting in the shadows who is called Darien, turn around to see his four generals walking through his study.

"What is it Nephrite" said Darien.

"We have got some news," said Nephrite.

"What kind of news?" asked Darien.

"The kind that is bad" said a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"He knows it bad we wouldn't be here if it wasn't Jadeite," said a man with silver hair and ice coloured eyes.

"I know I was only messing with him, Zoisite," said Jadeite.

"Well stop messing about Jadeite" said Zoisite.

"SILENT" shouted Darien.

Jadeite and Zoisite went quiet immediately.

"Now will someone tell me what is going on?" asked Darien.

"We just found out that a hunter has just arrived in town" said a man with blond hair and green eyes.

"How do you know this Kunzite?" asked Darien.

"Well the girls said they were walking pass the train station when they sense something for a second that sense like a hunter at first each of them thought they were imagine it but all of them sense it," said Kunzite.

"Also we all used all links with the girls to see what they sense," added Nephrite.

"And what happened" asked Darien.

"They were right it was a hunter," said Zoisite.

It is lucky that want werewolves have bonded with their mates they can use a link in their minds to see what their mates have seen and sense, which is good for when things like this happen.

_'But a hunter I haven't killed one of them in ages'_ thought Darien while smiling.

"If you find the hunter bring him to me I want to be the one to kill him," said Darien.

* * *

Serena has just arrive at Sunrise College she looked around and saw that she was the youngest one here everyone else was 18 and over.

_'Here goes nothing'_ thought Serena.

Serena walked towards the college when out of nowhere someone walked right into her.

"Hey, watch it," sneered a girl with red hair and brown eyes.

She then just walked off and left Serena standing there.

_'That was rude'_ thought Serena.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked a girl with ginger hair and hazel eyes.

"Yes, am fine thanks for asking," said Serena.

"I'm Molly," said the woman with ginger hair.

"I'm Serena," said Serena holding out her hand for the girl to shake.

_'Serena looks so young, but she's nice I hope we can be friends'_ thought Molly.

"So are you new here Serena?" asked Molly.

"Yes" answered Serena.

"Me too what do your letter say" asked Molly.

"Oh, here it is" said Serena handling her letter to Molly.

"Oh, we are to report to the same guy Mr Kelly," said Molly.

"Ok let's go," said Serena.

Serena and Molly walked into the college towards the office. When they got there, Serena knocked on the door.

"Come in" replied a voice behind the door.

_'Well here we go'_ thought Serena.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Serena and Molly walked through the door. There sitting at a desk at the back of the office by the window sat a man that looked to be about in his thirties with brown hair and brown eyes. Serena and Molly walked towards the desk.

"Hello, are you Mr Kelly?" asked Serena.

"Yes and who are you" asked Mr Kelly.

"Oh sorry, I'm Serena and this is Molly we got these letters to say that we have to see you" answered Serena, while she hands over the letters to him.

He reads the letters and then looked up at Serena and Molly.

"Oh sorry, I have been expecting you two, why don't you two take a seat," said Mr Kelly.

Serena and Molly each took a seat.

"Now first Serenity-" started Mr Kelly.

"It's Serena; I like to be called Serena" interrupted Serena.

"Ok Serena, I am aware that you are only sixteen. That you graduated early from school because of your high marks," asked Mr Kelly.

Molly gasp she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

_'No wonder she looks so young she's only sixteen, that the first I heard someone graduated early school she must be smart'_ thought Molly.

Serena looked at Molly.

_'Great, now everyone will know my age I don't want to be even more of a freak then I am now'_ thought Serena.

"Yes" answered Serena.

"Ok, now you applied for English Literature, IT, English Language and Maths" asked Mr Kelly.

"Yes, I am aware of it," said Serena.

"Ok here are your timetable and a map of the college" Mr Kelly, while he hands over the timetable and map of the college to Serena.

"Thank you" said Serena while she took them from Mr Kelly.

Mr Kelly then turned to Molly.

"Now Molly, you have applied for Biology, Chemistry, Physics and English Language," asked Mr Kelly.

"Yes" answered Molly.

"Ok here are your timetable and a map of the college" Mr Kelly, while he hands over the timetable and map of the college to Molly.

"Thank you" said Molly.

"Now I have sorted out which dorm room you both will be staying in and by the look of things you two get on well so you two will be both sharing a room," said Mr Kelly.

Serena and Molly both smiled.

_'Great, I get to share a room with my new friend'_ thought Molly.

_'I'm made up I'm sharing a room with Molly, but it will be hard when I have to go hunting'_ thought Serena.

"Now here are the keys for your room and your room number is 99," said Mr Kelly.

"Thank you" said both Serena and Molly at the same time.

"Your welcome, I hope you enjoy being at Sunrise College" said Mr Kelly.

And with that both Serena and Molly out of the office towards their dorm room.

* * *

Darien and his four generals were sitting in his studying talking about the hunter.

"So have you found the hunter yet" asked Darien.

"No we have looked everywhere and there is no sign of him," answered Nephrite.

"But we will keep looking" added Kunzite.

"Ok now-"

Darien was interrupted when the door do his studying was pushed open, by the girl with red hair and brown eyes that knocked into Serena earlier on.

"Darien" the girl purred.

"Beryl" murmured Darien.

The door to his study was push open again, only this time four girls walked in one has long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Mina, hello love," said Kunzite.

"Kunzite" the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes answered him sitting down on his lap and giving him a hug.

Another girl walking in who had short blue hair and blue eyes who walked over towards Zoisite.

"Amy, how are you darling," asked Zoisite.

"I'm fine," answered the girl with short blue hair and blue eyes sitting on his lap and kissing him on the cheek.

The other two girls walked towards their mates' one with brown hair and green eyes and the other with long black hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, Raye" said Jadeite.

The girl with long black hair and purple eyes sat on his lap.

"Hi Jad" said Raye kissing him on the lips.

"Lita, how are you sweetheart" asked Nephrite holding his arms open for her to sit on his lap.

The girl with brown hair and green eyes kiss him on the lips.

"I'm fine, and how are you," asked Lita.

"I'm fine love," said Nephrite.

Darien watched his four generals and their mates showing their love for one another and his heart hurt just looking his wish that he can have his mate with him right now, but he hasn't been able to find her.

_'Where are you my mate I'm waiting for you'_ thought Darien.

"Darien, do you want to come up stairs with me?" purred Beryl in Darien's ear.

Darien sighed annoyed with Beryl.

"Not now Beryl, were busy" said Darien speaking through gritted teeth.

"But-"

"You heard Darien, Beryl he said not now so leave him alone," interrupted Raye.

"Yeah, can't you see he is busy" added Lita.

"Fine, what is so important that he is so busy?" asked Beryl.

"Well, why don't you try that the hunter is here in New Jersey?" said Amy.

"Wha… wait a minute how come I was the last one to know about" asked Beryl.

"Because you were at college well we walked pass the train station and sense him in the area," said Mina.

"How do you know it was him you all could be wron-"

"Because we sense what they sense Beryl and it was the hunter you know how are link works with are mates" interrupted Zoisite.

"Cool, I wouldn't mind getting my hands into a hunter," said Beryl.

"No" said Darien.

"But Dar-"

"I said no the hunter is mine and if anyone is going to kill him it's going me," said Darien with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Serena and Molly just arrived at their room. Molly opened the door and they both walked in and closed the door. The room they walking into was a small living room with a television in the centre of the room with a couch in front of it. There were some selves for some books to go on by the window and three doors, two doors were on one side of the room while the other door is on the other side of the room.

Serena and Molly walked over to one of the doors. Serena opened the door, which was the bathroom with a toilet, a sink and a bath with a built in stand up shower.

"Well at least we got a bath and a shower built in one," said Molly.

"Yeah, let's go check the other rooms," said Serena.

"Ok" said Molly.

They both walked out of the bathroom and walked toward the next to the bathroom. Molly opened the door. It was one of bedrooms. It had a bed by the window; there was also a wardrobe on the opposite of the room on the other side of the wall from where the bed is by the window and a desk for studying beside the bed.

"I will have this room if it's alright with you Serena" asked Molly.

"Are you sure, don't you want to look at the other room first" asked Serena.

"No, I'm fine with this one," said Molly.

"Ok, if you are sure" said Serena.

"Yeah I am sure, we should get some sleep any way we have got classes in the morning and we want to make sure were not late" said Molly.

"Ok, goodnight Molly, see you in the morning," said Serena.

Serena walked out of Molly's room towards the other door on the opposite side of the room. She opened the door, the room was the same as Molly's, but it was a little bit bigger but not by much. Serena walked in the room and closed the door.

_'Well I better start getting ready for some hunting, tonight is going to be a busy night' _thought Serena.

* * *

Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Beryl were sitting in a big living room talking.

"You should have seen this girl today, the bitch knocked into me. Every year the new students seem to be smaller, but she was a small fry. She doesn't even look eighteen," said Beryl with a small laugh.

"Well I heard that there was suppose to be a new girl coming to Sunrise college-"

Amy was interrupted when the living door opened with Darien and their mates walking through it.

"Hello, girls" all the guys said at the same time.

"Hello, guys" all the girls said at the same time excepted Beryl. She was thinking of the bitch she knocked into.

"So Amy" Amy turned around to Mina "what was you saying about a new girl coming to college" asked Mina.

All the guys sat down with their mates, while Darien just stood.

"Well like I was saying before there's this new girl coming to Sunris-"

"Who cares about some girl?" interrupted Beryl.

"Beryl be quiet and let Amy finish" said Darien who for some reason wanted to hear about this girl, but he didn't know why he just wanted to know about her.

Everyone was in shock by what Darien had just said he normally doesn't want anything to do with the girls at college unless it was for sex.

"Amy-" Darien started.

"Oh yeah, anyway I was checking the college records on the computer, and no one know this apart from the headmaster, but the girl is not suppose in college yet be-"

"What do you mean she is not suppose to be in college yet" asked Raye.

"Well she is not the right age, she is only sixteen" said Amy.

Everyone sat there thinking Amy was joking.

"Oh come on, Amy you have to be eighteen to be in college" said Beryl laughing her head off.

"I'm not joking, on her records it she graduated early because she had high marks in her school, her name is Serenity Starlight," said Amy.

_'Serenity why does that name make my heart ache to see her'_ thought Darien.

"Well we will see tomorrow when were in college" said Lita.

"So have you guys found the hunter yet," asked Mina.

"No not yet love," said Kunzite wrapping his arms around Mina.

"He will probably go out hunting for our kind tonight we are going out to see if we can find him tonight," said Darien.

"Be careful, Dare" said Raye.

"Always am sis," said Darien hugging his sister.

"Come on Darien, no one can be you," said Beryl.

Darien just turned to Beryl and give her a glare before signalling for his four generals to come with him. The four of them give their mates a kiss before they went.

"Bye, girls" said the guys.

"Bye, guys be careful" said the girls.

And with that said the guys left to hunt down the hunter and kill him, but little did they know the hunter weren't a male, but the hunter was a female who just so happens to be a sixteen year old girl.

* * *

Serena just came back from hunting werewolves; she had just killed two within three hours and now she is getting ready for bed.

_'I think I done well tonight two werewolves on my first night here and it's only 1am'_ thought Serena.

Serena turns off the light in her room and got in bed, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Serena are you awake" a voice sounded from outside Serena's bedroom door.

_'Who is that, oh it's Molly, what time is it'_ thought Serena while looking at her alarm clock, which reads 7.30am on it.

_'Great, I guess it's time to get up'_ thought Serena.

"Serena hurry up, we have got classes at 9" said Molly.

"I'm awake," shouted Serena.

Molly laughed_ 'I guess she's not a morning person' _thought Molly.

"Do you what something to eat," asked Molly.

"Why is there food in?" said Serena as she opened her door.

"Yes, I went out this morning and got some food so do you want some toast" asked Molly.

"Yes, thank you that would be fine, I'm just going to get a shower," said Serena.

"Ok," said Molly.

Serena walked back into her room to get her clothes. She then walked out of her room towards the bathroom. Once she was in the bathroom she closed the door and hang her clothes at the back of the door. She then took off her pyjamas, put them in the wash basket, and then stepped into the shower.

* * *

Darien and his four generals were sitting in the dining room, when the girls walked in.

"Good morning girls," said the guys.

"Good morning" said the girls.

Beryl walked up to Darien and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Darien" purred Beryl in Darien's ear.

"Good morning Beryl" said Darien in a bored voice.

"You know I was bored last night, you never came to see me I was very lonely" said Beryl while moving her hands to Darien's waist, but Darien grabbed her hands.

"Leave me alone Beryl, haven't you got somewhere to be" said Darien angrily

The four girls were laughing silently, while his generals were smirking.

"Yeah Beryl, we have got to go to college so leave Darien alone" said Raye while trying not to laugh at Beryl's face.

"Fine, can we go then?" said Beryl while walking out of the dining room in a huff.

"Ok, I will see you later Jad," said Raye while kissing him on the lips.

"Bye Raye" said Jadeite.

"Bye Darien" said Raye while giving her brother a hug.

"See you later Raye" said Darien returning the hug to his sister.

"Bye Nephrite" said Lita while giving him a hug and kissing him on the cheek.

"See you later Lita" said Nephrite.

"Bye Zoisite" said Amy while kissing him on the cheek and whispering an 'I love you' in his ear.

"Goodbye Amy and I love you too" said Zoisite.

"I will see you later Kunzite," said Mina while kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah see you later Mina," said Kunzite.

With that, the girls walked out of the room to go to college leaving the guys by themselves.

"Now I want to find as much information as we can on the hunter, so-" said Darien.

Nephrite's phone rang which interrupted Darien.

"Yes," answered Nephrite.

"Hello Nephrite, this is Mike I need to speak to the Alpha," said Mike.

"No one speaks to the Alpha, they have to speak to the Beta first which is me" replied Nephrite.

"Well… you see… there's," stutters Mike.

"Can you spit it out already" said Nephrite getting impatience.

"Ann and Alan are dead," said Mike quickly.

It took a minute for what Mike said to him to click in and when it did, he wasn't happy.

"WHAT!?!" Shouted Nephrite.

Everyone in the room went silent, Darien looked up at Nephrite wondering what could of got him so upset, he's normally the calm one.

"How did they die?" said Nephrite a little bit calmer.

"The hunter" said Mike as soon as the words left Mike's mouth Nephrite crush his phone in his hand. Darien's eyebrows shot up.

_'I have never seen him like this before'_ thought Darien.

"Darien you're never going to believe this" said Nephrite.

"What is it?" asked Darien.

"The hunter had killed two members of our pack," said Nephrite.

Darien's heart began to beat faster and his blood began to boil, as he was hearing what Nephrite was saying not one member, but two of his pack members were killed by the fucking hunter.

_'I'm going to kill him when I get my hands on him'_ thought Darien.

"Who was killed?" asked Darien.

The words that left Nephrite's mouth left Darien thirsting for blood.

"Ann and Alan" relied Nephrite in a grim voice.

"WHAT!?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" shouted Darien who was seeing red.

Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite couldn't believe want they was hearing Ann and Alan was dead they thought it was some kind of joke.

"Ann and Alan, Nephrite you must have it wrong, Alan is one of the most powerful pack members we have beside us five" said Kunzite in a disbelieve voice.

"Yeah, but your forgetting Alan may be powerful, but we are way stronger than him especially Darien he is ten times stronger than we are as his generals, so if the hunter killed Alan he must be about the same level as Alan or more" said Nephrite.

"And I'm willing to bet that the hunter killed Ann and Alan together because they are never alone" added Jadeite.

"That's it I have had enough Zoisite I want you to go to the train station were the girls sense the hunter from before and get some the CCTV from around the time the girls sense him" Zoisite nodded and left the room. "Kunzite I want you to find out any information on want happened with the hunter and Ann and Alan" Kunzite nodded and left the room. "Jadeite I want you to contact the girls and let them know what happen to Ann and Alan" Jadeite also nodded and left the room.

"Darien this hunter has not even been here for 24 hours and he is already causing trouble," said Nephrite.

"I know Nephrite, and I was going to give him a quick death, but not now when I get my hands on him he is going to die the most painful way possible," said Darien smiling an evil smile.

_'Oh, you wait until I get my hands on you hunter, you are going to pay for what you have done'_ thought Darien.

* * *

**A/N**

Hello Everyone,

Just to let you know, that when Darien finds out Serena is the hunter. Soon after that, there is going to be a secret coming out involving Serena's past.

The only thing I'm saying is that Serena doesn't know about it, but Darien finds out about the secret that no one knows about.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Serena just stepped out of the shower after being in there for 15 minutes; she got her clothes at the back of the bathroom door. The clothes she put on were a pair of light blue jeans and a plain red tank top with a light blue jacket over it. She brushed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Serena put on her shoes and left the bathroom.

"Serena your toast is here" said Molly while walking over to Serena and giving her, her toast.

"Thanks, Molly"

Serena walked over to the couch with her toast and sat down.

"I'm just going to get a shower a now I be out in the minute" said Molly while walking into the bathroom.

When the door locked, Serena sat on the couch thinking about what she found out from last night when she went hunting.

'_Those two werewolves that I killed last night said that the alpha lives in this city'_ thought Serena.

_*Flashback*_

_Serena was jumping on rooftops when suddenly she stop and crouch down low on the roof of a building._

'_What's going on down there' thought Serena._

_Two figures were walking in the shadows of an alleyway._

'_Two werewolves excellent must be my lucky night' thought Serena while smiling._

_She stands back up and jumps on another roof closer to them._

'_Weird they don't feel like werewolves I must be wrong then' thought Serena. _

_She crouch down on her stomach anyway to listen to what they are saying._

"_So Alan have you hear anything from the alpha" asked the figure that sound like a female. _

'_They are werewolves there must be something wrong with me and the alpha is here my night just keeping better and better' thought Serena while smiling._

"_Yes Ann, the alpha is sending the word around that the hunter is here," said Alan._

'_What! How did they find out I'm here so fast I haven't even start to hunt yet' thought Serena._

"_What the hunter, oh he will be in trouble when our alpha gets his hands on him," said Ann while smiling. _

"_I know the alpha said he wants the hunter alive so he can deal with him himself," said Alan._

'_Ha! The idiots think I'm a male hunter won't they be surprise when they see me' thought Serena while standing up on the roof. _

_*End of Flashback*_

'_They never lasted 5 minutes when I jumped off the roof, they had the shock of their lives when they saw a female hunter'_ thought Serena just eating her last piece of toast.

10 minutes later Molly walked out of the bathroom fully dress wearing a pair of red jeans and a white tank top with a small red flower in the centre of it and a red jacket over the top.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Molly.

"Yes, let's go," replied Serena.

Serena and Molly walked out of their dorm room.

* * *

Zoisite just arrived at the train station after Darien had told him to get the CCTV video lucky for them one of their pack members works here a few times a week so the CCTV video should be easy to get.

'_Alright let's get the CCTV video and get out of here'_ thought Zoisite.

Zoisite walked up to the office in the station where they keep the CCTV videos and knocked on the door. A second later the door open to and on the other side was a man that looked to be in his early twenties with short spiked up brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Joe," said Zoisite.

"Zoisite, how are you" said the guy name Joe.

"I'm fine, listen I'm just going to get straight to the point to why I am here our alpha needs to have a look at some of your CCTV videos" asked Zoisite but as well as not giving him a choice to say no.

"Yes of course, come in for a minute while I look," said Joe.

Zoisite walked into the office and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So do you know what time frame you are looking for the video to be in?" asked Joe.

"Yes, around 5pm yesterday" replied Zoisite.

Joe went to look at the videos from yesterday while Zoisite just sat there.

"Joe was you working yesterday," asked Zoisite.

"No, I had the day off so what does D-alpha want with the video anyway" asked Joe. Who just save himself from saying the alpha name in a public place even if they were in the office, a hunter could still be listening and no one is allowed to know the identity of the alpha.

Also it is hard for the hunter to know who the alpha is because the alpha can mask his energy so he doesn't feel like a werewolf and the same goes with his four generals and theirs mates as well as Beryl and a few other werewolves. Only the hunter doesn't know that because the hunter haves the power to feel the energy of people to see who is a werewolf that how the hunter knows who is a werewolf and who is not.

"The hunter is here," said Zoisite keeping it short and simple.

"What the hunter?" asked Joe.

"Yes," said Zoisite.

"Oh, in a way I pity him the alpha is going to kill him," said Joe.

"I know the hunter killed Ann and Alan," said Zoisite.

"What Ann and Alan the alpha is so going to kill him slow for that," said Joe while handling the video over to Zoisite.

"I know and I will enjoy watching it, anyway I have to get back to watch this thanks Joe" said Zoisite.

"Your welcome bye" said Joe.

And with that Zoisite walked out of the office to go back to the mansion to Darien.

* * *

Kunzite just walked into an apartment building after just leaving Darien so he can find out what happen to Ann and Alan. He walked up to the lift and press the button and waited for it to come down.

'_I can't wait to get this hunter he hasn't been here for 24 hours and already he is causing trouble'_ thought Kunzite.

The lift just came and Kunzite got in and press the button for the tenth floor.

When the lift stopped on the tenth floor, Kunzite got out and walked until he got to a room with the number 105 on it. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

The next minute the door opened and on the other side when a guy with short blond hair with light blue eyes.

"Hi Mike, you called early on about Ann and Alan" said Kunzite.

"Yes…Kunzite…co…come in," stutters Mike.

Kunzite nodded and walked in.

"D…do you want a drink" said Mike after stuttering at the beginning.

"No, Mike I want you to tell me want happen with Ann and Alan" said Kunzite.

"Of course," said Mike.

Kunzite and Mike both went over to the couch that was there and sat on it.

"Well, to start with I was supposed to be meeting Ann and Alan the night they got killed," said Mike.

"Go on" said Kunzite.

"I just got there and I saw a figure jumping on the roof away from an alleyway so I ran towards the alley and that is when I saw Ann and Alan," said Mike finishing off his version of what just happened last night.

"This figure what did he look like," said Kunzite thinking that they will be able to find out what the hunter looks like but no should luck.

"No I couldn't see his face from where I was standing," said Mike.

'_Great we could know what he look like by now'_ thought Kunzite.

"But" Mike started talking again interrupting what Kunzite was thinking. "I could tell from his size that he looked about a 14 year old boy," said Mike.

"14" Kunzite said in a disbelieving voice a 14 old year boy killed Ann and Alan. "Are you sure"

"Yes, he couldn't be no more, older than a small 16 year old" said Mike.

'_So the hunter is between 14 and 16 years of age he is nothing but a kid wait until Darien finds out'_ thought Kunzite.

"Thanks Mike, I have to go now," said Kunzite.

"Ok" said Mike.

And wait that Kunzite walked out of Mike's apartment to go back to the mansion to tell Darien some interesting news about the hunter.

* * *

After Jadeite walked out of the dining room, he walked into Darien's study and picked up the phone to call Raye.

"Hello" said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello love," said Jadeite.

"Jadeite, how are you" said Raye.

"I'm fine, listen…" Jadeite started talking but was interrupted by Raye.

"We only left the mansion 20 minutes ago and your already ringing me do you miss me that much" said Raye.

"Yes of course I miss you listen there is something I need to tell you" said Jadeite.

"What is it Jed" said Raye who could tell it was something serious by the way he was talking.

"The hunter killed Ann and Alan" said Jadeite.

It took a minute for what Jadeite said to Raye for it to sink into her head.

"WHAT!" Shouted Raye "Jed how could this happen"

"We don't know we have sent Zoisite and Kunzite off to find out some information," said Jadeite.

"Ok. I just can't believe it Ann and Alan," said Raye.

"I know, listen love we will speak to you girls when you get home" said Jadeite.

"Ok Jed, see you later" said Raye.

"I love you Raye" said Jadeite.

"I love you too" said Raye.

And with that Jadeite put the phone down and walked out of Darien's study.

* * *

Raye just put her phone down and was still in shock from what Jadeite just said to her. She turned round to face Mina, Amy, Lita and Beryl.

"So what did Jadeite say?" asked Lita.

"He just told me that the hunter had just killed Ann and Alan," said Raye.

Everyone was sitting in the car in shock until Beryl by laughing her head off. Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye all looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"Come on Raye, where's the joke" said Beryl.

"What are you talking about Raye just told us Ann and Alan have been killed she wouldn't joke about something like that" said Lita who was starting to get anger.

"Come on no one can defeat Alan," said Beryl who calm down.

"I'M NOT JOKING," shouted Raye.

Beryl looked at Raye and can tell by her face that she is not joking.

"What Ann and Alan have really been killed?" said Beryl.

"That what she just said Beryl?" said Mina.

"What is Darien going to do?" asked Amy.

"Jed said he is going to tell us when we get home," said Raye.

"Let's go to college then we don't want to be late we will talk about this when we get home" said Amy.

And with that Raye started her car from where she parked when she answered her phone to make their way to college.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I having updated for ages but I have been under a lot of stress lately I will try and update once a week for a few weeks and then a I will update more often when I finish college again I'm so sorry for the delay I want to thanks everyone you have given me their support to help me in writing with my story and a speical thanks to K-Princess and Skipper1608 for their support. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Darien was sitting in his office at his desk talking to Nephrite his beta and Jadeite when Zoisite and Kunzite walked in.

"Hi Darien" said Kunzite.

Darien, Nephrite and Jadeite stopped talking and turned around to look at Zoisite and Kunzite.

"So do you all have the information I want?" asked Darien.

Zoisite stepped forward.

"Yes I got the CCTV from Joe," said Zoisite.

"Good let me have it we watch it later but first I want to hear what Kunzite got for me so Kunzite what do you have for me" said Darien.

Kunzite stepped forward next.

"Well I spoke to Mike" said Kunzite.

"Yes and what did he say," said Darien.

"And Mike said he was suppose to be meeting Ann and Alan the night they got killed he said just as he got there he saw a figure jumping on the roof away from an alleyway so he ran towards the alley and that is when he saw Ann and Alan…" said Kunzite.

"Did he say what the figure look like" asked Darien.

"He said he couldn't see his face from where he was standing," said Kunzite.

"Great" said Darien putting his head down.

"But…" Darien lifted his head looking at Kunzite "…he did say that by the size of the figure the hunter looked about a 14 year old boy" said Kunzite.

"WHAT" shouted Darien standing up from his chair "so your telling me that Ann and Alan got killed by a 14 year old boy"

Zoisite, Nephrite and Jadeite stood there in shock.

"Well Mike said he couldn't be no more, older than a small 16 year old" said Kunzite.

"But what I don't understand is how a young boy like that can killed Alan he is one of the most powerful werewolves we got" asked Jadeite.

"I don't know there must be something more to it I think we should watch that CCTV and see if we can see the hunter on it" said Darien.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

* * *

Serena and Molly have just walked out of their dorm room. They were both looking at their timetables.

"So Serena what does your timetable look like" asked Molly.

"Oh, this is it," said Serena while handling her timetable over to Molly.

_**Serenity Starlight Timetable**_

_**Monday**_

_**(9am-12pm) English **__**Literature (Tutor - Ian Lionheart)**_

_**(12pm-1pm) LUNCH**_

_**(1pm-4pm) ICT (Tutor - Pat Smith)**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**(10am-1pm) Biology (Tutor - John Russell)**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**(9am-12pm)**__** Maths (Tutor - **__**Rachael**__** Whitehead)**_

_**(12pm-1pm) LUNCH**_

_**(1pm-4pm) **__**English Language (Tutor - Bernard Clarke) **_

_**Thursday**_

_**(9am-11am)**__** ICT (Tutor - Pat Smith)**_

_**(11am-1pm) Maths (Tutor - **__**Rachael**__** Whitehead)**_

_**(1pm-2pm) LUNCH**_

_**(2pm-3pm) English Language (Tutor - Bernard Clarke) **_

_**(3pm-4pm) English **__**Literature (Tutor - Ian Lionheart)**_

Molly looked at Serena and hand her timetable back to her.

"I didn't know you had Biology," said Molly.

"I only had it as a special subject because of the other subjects I took and also with me being so young they said I have to choose a science subject so I picked Biology" said Serena.

"Oh ok," said Molly.

"So what about you what is your timetable like" asked Serena.

"Oh here it is" said Molly while handling her timetable over to Serena.

_**Molly Freemen Timetable**_

_**Monday**_

_**(9am-11am) Chemistry (Tutor - Jane Travers)**_

_**(11am-12pm) LUNCH**_

_**(12pm-3pm) Physics (Tutor - Tony Greenwood)**_

_**Tuesday**_

_**(10am-1pm) English Language (Tutor - Bernard Clarke)**_

_**(1pm-2pm) LUNCH**_

_**(2pm-4pm)**_ _**Physics (Tutor - Tony Greenwood)**_

_**Wednesday**_

_**(9am-12pm) Biology (Tutor - John Russell)**_

_**(12pm-1pm) LUNCH**_

_**(1pm-4pm) Chemistry (Tutor - Jane Travers)**_

_**Friday**_

_**(11am-1pm) English Language (Tutor - Bernard Clarke) **_

_**(1pm-2pm) LUNCH**_

_**(2pm-4pm) **__**Biology (Tutor - John Russell)**_

"So you have got Chemistry and I have got English Literature now it's too bad we don't have lunch the same time as each other," said Serena.

"I know," said Molly.

"Come on let get to are first class before we are late," said Serena.

And with that they both walked off to their classes.

* * *

Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita and Beryl just got to the college and Raye parked her car.

"Come on girls let go" said Raye.

"I wonder if we will see the new girl," said Amy.

"I hope so," sneered Beryl.

"Beryl leave her alone" said Lita.

Beryl huffed and with that they got out of the car and walked to their classes.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think I know this chapter is shorter that my other ones but I will try to write the next chapter longer this is just something for now until then!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I'm going to try and update more if I can. Thanks for all the support I'm getting from everyone it is helping me carrying on with my story ****and a speical thanks to Skipper1608 for her support and if Skipper1608 is reading this can you please update your stories '****Boarding School for the Immortals and Mortal' and 'Fear' I love your stories so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Darien and his four generals are sitting in Darien's office watching the CCTV for the fifth time and they still haven't seen the hunter on it.

"Great we haven't seen anyone who looked to be 14 to 16 years old getting off the train," said Darien who was beginning to lose his temper.

They were only watching 10 minutes of the video each time they play it because they only wanted to watch it at the time the girls said that they sense the hunter.

"Dare calm down maybe…" started Zoisite trailing off.

"MAYBE WHAT" Darien shouted standing up from his chair "I want that hunter and I want him to die a slow and painful death by my hands."

"Well…" started Jadeite who was interrupted when the doors opened there mates and Beryl came in.

"Hi Dare" said Raye.

"Raye" said Darien with a nod.

"What wrong with Darien" asked Mina.

"The hunter" replied Kunzite.

"Why are you girls back so early you girls have you been gone for about two hours?" asked Nephrite.

"We got some news that why we are back early," said Raye.

"What news babe?" asked Jadeite.

Darien looked up when he heard that Raye said they have got some news to tell them.

"Yes what is it?" asked Darien who was hoping that the news was something to do with the hunter.

"Well when we got to college we got out of my car and we was sitting around for 15 minutes waiting for our classes to start" said Raye.

"And what happened" asked Dairen.

Raye started to explain what happened when they first got to the college.

_*Flashback* _

_Raye, Amy, Mina, Lita and Beryl just got to the college and Raye parked her car._

"_Come on girls let go" said Raye._

"_I wonder if we will see the new girl," said Amy._

"_I hope so," __sneered Beryl._

"_Beryl leave her alone" said Lita._

_Beryl huffed and with that, they got out of the car and walked to their classes._

"_Hey we have got 20 minutes before our first class starts why don't we sit down and wait for a few minutes," suggested Amy._

"_Such why not" said Mina._

"_Come on then let's go" said Raye._

_The girls walked over to a bench to sit down and wait for their first class to start._

_After sitting there for 10 minutes while talking about their mates and shopping. The girls completely went still._

'_It sense like…' thought Lita._

'_The hunter' thought Raye._

'_It can't be' thought Amy._

'_What the…' thought Mina._

'_Wait until Darien get his hands on the hunter' thought Beryl._

"_Hey do you guys…," said Raye trailing off._

"_Sense that yes" said Lita._

"_The hunter" said Mina._

"_We have to tell Darien," said Amy._

"_Come on lets go back to the mansion" said Raye._

_The girls got up and made their way back towards Raye's car to go back to their mates and Darien._

_*End of Flashback*_

Darien and his four generals sat there shock.

'_What the hell'_ thought Darien.

"What is wrong with you guys we have just told you that we sense the hunter at the college we go to?" said Raye.

"Yeah we thought you be glad that you know where the hunter is now" said Lita.

"I know are you all alright" asked Amy.

All the guys just got out of the daze they were in but still in shock.

"We are glad in just…" started Nephrite trailing off.

"In just Kunzite came back from seeing Mike an hour ago. You know getting some information on Alan and Ann on what happened the night they were killed by the hunter because Mike was suppose to be meeting them" Dairen stopped talking and looked at Kunzite "Kunzite why don't you tell them what Mike said."

"Right Mike said he just got there when he saw a figure jumping on the roof away from an alleyway so he ran towards the alley and that is when he saw Ann and Alan getting killed by the hunter. He said he couldn't see the hunters face from where he was standing, but Mike said he could tell from his size that he looked like a 14 year old boy no more older then a small 16 year old," said Kunzite.

"See that is why we were shock when you said that you sense the hunter at the college" said Darien.

"Oh I see if he was 14 he will be in school," said Mina.

"But if he is 16 he could be in college early like that girl Serenity she is only 16 and she is in college," said Amy.

"Amy could be right," said Darien.

"At least we now know where the hunter is Dare," said Nephrite.

"Yes all we need to do now is find the hunter which shouldn't be too hard," said Zoisite.

"Alright Amy and Zoisite I want both of you to check the college records on the computer and find out if there is anyone at the age of 16 at that college and if so get all the information on them and bring it to me" said Darien.

"Ok Dare, come on love lets go," said Zoisite.

While Zoisite and Amy walk out of Darien's office. Darien turn his head to look at his Beta.

"Nephrite I want you to do some research for me on the hunters find out anything that we don't know about" said Darien.

"Dare what's wrong," asked Nephrite.

"I don't know I just have a weird feeling about this hunter we check the CCTV and we couldn't see the hunter on it doesn't that seem weird to you. We check and we couldn't see a 16 year old boy on it," asked Darien.

Nephrite as well as his other friends all looked at Darien.

'_Now that he mention it, it does seem weird'_ thought Nephrite.

"Ok I will look into it," said Nephrite who walk out of Darien's Office.

"Now let have a look at that CCTV again" said Darien.

"If you are all going to be watching some video I'm going shopping," said Beryl who also walked out of Darien's office.

"While all of you are watching this I will go and help get our lunch ready," said Lita.

"Lita you know we have cooks for that" said Darien.

"I know but I love cooking I will see you all later" said Lita who walked out of Darien's office.

"Ok then let's sit down and watch this" said Darien.

Raye, Jadeite, Mina, Kunzite and Darien all sat down Darien played the CCTV.

After watching the CCTV for 8 minutes, a girl just got off the train and Darien who was sitting pause the TV and sat there froze and his heart beating fast.

'_That girl something about her face which makes me want her, but I don't know what it is' _thought Darien.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. ADOPTION

Hello Everyone,

I am so sorry I having updated my stories for so long, but for the past six months I having really been that well to carry on with my story '**The Werewolf Hunter**' and as for my story '**Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer**'. The only reason I have done one chapter at the time before I well ill was that I was deciding whether to do it in Third's Person POV or switching it to Bella's and Edward's POV.

Now because I have been getting loads of e-mails whether I am going update my stories soon and I don't know when I will be able to do it I have decided to put my stories up for '**ADOPTION**'.

If you want to adopt one of my stories just **PM **and let me know which story you want to adopt and some of your ideas that you want to do with that story and what are you going to do with the characters, like Darien and Serena in '**The Werewolf Hunter**' and Edward and Bella in '**Dracula the Prince of Darkness and the Slayer**'. If I like your ideas, I will let you use it.

I so sorry for not been able to write my stories hopefully I can find someone who will write my stories.

**P.S** Check my profile there is another story that I had an idea for that if someone wants to adopt its called, '**The Vampire Lair'**.


	9. ADOPTED

Hello Everyone,

'**The Werewolf Hunter**' have been adopted, the name of the author who adopted this story is on my profile but they haven't started to write it yet.


End file.
